Mess Hall/Archive 7
_____________________________________________________________________________________ ____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< Wednesday, 07/01/16 *<Heather has been rolled out of the Mess Hall on a wheelbarrow. Reason: Flash flooding.> *Snowstripe : Welp, you can kiss June goodbye. Ox, if you think your art is bad, then you should see mine. *Heather: *jumps out of wheelbarrow* I'm better now. But for some reason I'm blaming Hiccup for it. If he had just listened to Toothless and trusted Dagur, this might not have happened. Idk. Idk anything. DX | Oh yeah? You should see mine from just 2/3 years ago. XP Makes me want to jump off a sea stack. D: *Ox: I'm not saying my art is bad. Just saying my otter I sketched is bad. lel | I will blast a Fall Out Boy song on 4th of July. And that is the songs name, "Fourth of July" *Heather: AAAHHH NOOO HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO MEE???!!!! DX They left the last episode at such a stinkin' cliffhanger!!! Way worse than the last one!!!! >:( * *Snowstripe : Did you find out what happened to Dagur? *Heather: No.... DX But there is a good chance he didn't die... I mean, we didn't actually see him... y'know, get killed or anything, he just dissapeared into the explosions and we never saw him after that, and they figured he's dead. ;_; But I am comforted by his telling Heather that he didn't actually kill their father. He just made everyone believe that when Oswald went missing, so they would think he's togher. :') Does that mean Oswald could still be alive?!?! O_o *Windshear blasts wheelbarrow* Hope you didn'y need that, she's very protective. ;P Mala is so unreasonable. >:P * *Ox: At least it wasn't a dumpster, Heather. ;) | The Attack on Titan game I played back in May is back up for more testing. Love it! | yoyo what u gonna do for 4th of July? I think I'm going to a place called the "Trout Club" with family and friends for it. (Newer edit): holy crap I need to watch Matpat's "Game Lab" on YouTube... It's from Game Theorists and they try things in video games out in real life, and remake them in real life. He got to defuse a fake bomb, run parkour, and ride around in cars pushing a giant soccerball. So fun xD *Snowstripe : I see you are also a Game Theorists enthusiast. I've been a fan since about 2014, though I don't know if that was when they started. | Strange, isn't it? We're all Americans, so we all can talk about Fourth of July stuff. It would be really different if a user from another country joined us here. Friday 07/02/16 *Heather: We're going to a friends' house for a big huge party, like we always do, except this year somebody else is doing it because the regular people are taking a break. :) | At least what wasn't a dumpster? Mala? XD jk | Yeah, that would be strange..... XD *Mysterious Mexican person: Hola!!! Que? XD *Ox: Welcome to the United States of America. I see you've crossed the border. Funny thing, Trump thinks he's gonna build a wall. Here's your American Flag! Plant it in front of wherever you live and enjoy the Fourth of July weekend. | I found Game Theorists in 2014, but only caught on to Matpat in 2015. *Heather: Lol this is freakishly weird. XD "Hiccup, I give you my sister. You'll have to dress like me, and grow your hair out, so there are perks, but..." Haha. *Mysterious Mexican person: Gracias, senor Ox!!! *walks off with flag* :D Que, una pared?! :P *Snowstripe : Some of my relatives visited my mom and dad's house today. They had six kids, and then three adults, which makes nine people visiting. I played tetherball with one of them, and won ten times in a row (my dad said that was pushing it XD). They brought their tiny dog too, and I think he was attracted to my family's dog. She was terrified of him, and she's like twice his size. Weird thing is, I could've sworn that I heard they were Mormons, but I didn't want to seem rude or biased, so I didn't ask. *<Snowstripe wins an award for longest comment of the month. He is currently being paraded about on a wheelbarrow drawn by ducks.> *Snowstripe : Children: "''W-wh-who are you?" ''Mysterious Stranger: "An angel." Children: "What's your name?" Mysterious Stranger: "Satan. *children are reviled* *raises up a platform, making little figures that represent humans and society to live on it* Mysterious Stranger: ''"I've always found humans quite... interesting. Even though you are a worthless greedy lot. *tiny figures representing humans are seen squabbling* How annoying that sound is. *takes his hand and squishes the two arguing* Fools... what fascinations there are on this planet. *figures have a funeral for the squished squabblers* Strange mortals, with curious instincts. We'll have a storm now, and an earthquake. You must stand aside, out of danger. *lightning forms in his hand; lightning strikes coffins of squabblers, lightning causes fires and strikes many of the figures, they all try to flee; earthequakes splits the ground apart, and all of the figures are forced to fall in; ground seals up* I can do no wrong, for I do not know what it is..." ''Children: "''You murdered 'em." ''Mysterious Stranger: ''"Never mind them. *face begins to change into a deathly skull* We can always make more sometime, if we need them." ''Children: *are terrified at their realization of who they were talking to; run away* Mysterious Stranger: *island they were standing on begins to disappear* Life itself is only a vision: a dream; nothing exists save empty space... and you. *body disappears, leaving only deathly face* ...And you... are but a thought." - Mysterious Stranger and Children,'' The Adventures of Mark Twain'' *Heather: I'm thinking I'll write a shortish fic about Dagur when he was 14/15. I thought about making it about how Oswald went missing, but we'll hopefully learn more about that in the next season. Cause when somebody goes 'missing', you should never assume they're dead. It usually means the opposite. :D But this story will be about how Dagur decides that he needs to lie about stuff to seem tougher, which is important later, when Oswald disappeared. *plans* :) *Snowstripe : Well, someone has to die."Alright Dagur, we played Rock Paper Scissors and you lost. I'm afraid it's time for you to go... shopping at the mall! Grab your bags, Dag ol' bean. If you don't come back after 4:30 with an icee and fourty-three bags, you did it wrong." *Dagur: Whaaa?! Uh, do you like... know this guy, sis? Like what is he talking about? *rides off on Skrilly* *Heather: *facepaw* lol. | @Snow, those must be some very strong ducks. :P Sunday 07/03/16 * Snowstripe : Someone just called me terribly wise and kind on Quora. I'm so flattered right now O-O *<Ox starts a Witch Trial> *Ox: The only reason is because you're a witch! Don't ask how it is possible at a male, I can just FEEL the dark magic through you! Burn him at the stake! | I decided to make a fanon base put in Mossflower Woods on ROBLOX. So far so good :P *Heather: Found the perfect word I've been looking for to describe Dagur: affectionate. ^^ | *starts to flatter Snow* jk XP *<''the following takes place at the stake.> *Snowstripe : Mob: Burn the witch! Burn the witch!! Me: Um, technically, that'd be warlock. My mind: Shut up, Snow! We don't have time for this! Mob: Burn the warlock! | Badger Rulers of Salamandastron Wikia: Proud supporters of the Black Arts since 2015. *Ox: Warlock? Well why didn't y'mention that pal? *throws a bucket of water to extinguish the flames* I'll take ya to me ol' little hideout. I got me own tricks up me sleeve, also. Arc, Solar, Void, you name it! Proud to manipulate it, chap. Took me forever to learn the ways, but I can! *Heather: Yeesh, I never knew you guys were... O.o *draws sword* jk XD XP Sound like you've been reading ''Destiny. ;P | What do you think of my uh... ninja character? ;P *Snowstripe : I made a meme: this. Baal Nye the Seance Guy: Necromancy rules! *Heather: i can't see it very well. :P | THAT WAS AWESOME!!!! We wrapped 10 sparklers together in plenty of electrical tape, lit it, and it made an awesome huge explosion!!!!! BD I have smoke in my lungs, and keep coughing. XP | Think i have a new fav Tobymac song. i can't stop, I can't quit, it's in my heart, its on my lips... Til the day i die!!! <3 *Ox: LOL you can't read Destiny, it's a game. And I'm not lying that I'm a Warlock. I seriously am. Arc, Solar, Void, you name it. I've slain big baddies across the solar system. | Cross my heart, and hope to die. Burn my lungs and curse my eyes. I'm losing to you, baby I'm no match. I'm going numb, I've been hijacked. It's a flipping drag... I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you... So I say darn your kiss and the awful things you do... Yeah, you're worse than nicotine... Monday, 07/04/16 (American Independence Day) * Snowstripe : I couldn't care less for those false mages and their false powers. Their Traveler may be their god, but she is a lying one. True power lies in the Divine, the Higher Gods. Sadly, the Spear King, the Coda, and the lot of them didn't know this until it was far too late. I am the Sentinel. The Sentinel is the Gate and the Key, the end of The Known and the beginning of Eternity. Stars have fallen in my wake, and in me they shall also rise. I am many and yet I am one. I am the Sentinel. * Heather: Went to the parade in town this morning. Everyone cheered loudest when the horse poop scooper came along. XD And we had a couple friends in the parade, and the boy who is friends with my brother threw a piece of candy straight at him. XD Also some random boy who threw a piece of candy accidentally hit me in the leg. Lol. Tuff had his face painted one half blue with stars and the other side stripes, and a lot of people were yelling, "Love your face paint!" and throwing him extra candy. I should do that too next time. XD Then when we got home we shot smoke bombs with our slingshots. Ouch. It sure burns my hand. ;P * Snowstripe : It is so hot up in the attic of our garage. There's the points of nails sticking up out of the ceiling because some workers screwed up, the floor is built upon the former roof of our house, and there's a whole load of timber on the floor, so that's as dangerous as marrying the spawn of Vulpuz. Would be a heck of a reception. Heh, see what I did there? Anyone?? *crickets* | I was helping my mum take some stuff down from there this morning to decrease the chance of collapse. *Ox: I was with cousins at a place called the "Trout Club". We usually play tag games or hide and seek but it rained so we didn't. We instead played a game called "Camera Roll" and I always came in 3rd... Then, my cousin and I went inside and we were talking about drawing and art. She's pretty good at making wolves (not anthros) and she had some good color pencils. I felt happy that I finally had good colored pencils to color with. Made a good badger with it, too. One of my cousins there took one of my drawings and showed it around and the adults liked it. Me: Why did you grab the drunk badger?! Anything but that guy!!! *Snowstripe : We should make an archive for memes we've made. Tuesday, 07/03/16 *Heather: Last night was awesome!!! We went to our friends' house, and he had a license to do the big fireworks like you pay money to go see!!! XD Me and a few other of the girls were all wrapped up in a blanket together, and we got ashes and stuff raining on us and in our hair. :D My older brother got to light most of the fireworks. It was way awesome!!!!! ^^ | Would this be a meme? (think Frozen XD) *Heather: This morning dad gave me my first driving lesson. In the 1-ton!!! XD That thing is so hard to control! We decided to call it the bucking bronco... XP | Yaaaaaayyyyy finally got the Art of Zootopia from the library!!! *runs off to read it in room* ^^ *Snowstripe : Coolsies. Made a new fanfiction. It might be my last on the RW though. *Ox: memes hurt soul. *drinks more* *burp* | libraries always have what I want checked out. *drinks even more* | so bored *drinks one more cup* *holds cup up* hit me up with another one! (lol I like my profile picture) *Snowstripe : Sorry guys. I just have to put another Spear King ''quote in here: "Some men swim in their glasses; some men dive in and drown." - Moses Felton *Ox: ''I wanna be drunk when I wake up, on the right side of the wrong bed, and never an excuse I made up. To tell you the truth I hate what, didn't kill me, it never made me stronger at all. Love will scar your makeup lip sticks to me. So now I'll maybe lean back there, I'm sat here, wishing I was sober. I know I'll never hold you like I used to. But a house gets cold when you cut the heating, without you to hold I'll be freezing. Can't rely on my heart to beat it 'cause you take part of it every evening. Take words out of my mouth just from breathing. Replace with phrases like 'when you leaving me?' '' | A New York Times best seller: "The Drunk Badger Chronicles". Should actually do something stupid like that when I finish Guardians. *Snowstripe : Alright guys. Our version of the hashtag is officially the Fehu: ''ᚠ. You put it before a statement that would be in a hashtag, and it's followed by a dugaz. Like this: ᚠ''Never let goᛞ'' *Ox: #Rebel #NoThankYou | anybody got a fursona here? I thought I'd make one for some reason. Seemed fun I guess to establish one. It's not Ox though, I decided to go with Oxford for some reason-- again :P *Heather: I need to hide here from Astrid... :S | I totally had something I was gonna say on here, but then mom needed to use the computer for a moment, then Spikes wanted to look something up "really quick" and now I'VE FORGOTTEN!!! >XP | Do you mean a seperate fursona for this wiki? She's on my user page. ;) | Actuallyyy.... I'm gonna go hide on Caldera Cay... I'll have to avoid the Defenders of the Wing, but at least Astrid won't look for me there. XP *Ox: I don't know why but I decided to cover the "No-Touchy Region" on my fursona. One of my friends told me to, and I guess a dollar still means something to me (Love that joke, but it's true D:). This fursona will probably be outside of Redwall topics. | I found a tutorial on how to get Brendon's hairstyle. omigosh I should just take that video to my barber and make them do it on me. It looks so GOOD | The Iron Banner Otter is here. "Become an Iron Lord September 14th" ~Bungie. Don't think I'll be getting an Xbox One for "Rise of Iron" ._. *Heather: Oh me pore ears... we just set off two sparkler bombs and they were LOUD. The second one blew a big hole in a badminton racket that was near it. XP | Ughhh... I could really use some motivation to write more DoR. i'm trying tonight but I don't think I'll get far. XP Haaalp! D: *Ox: No, he wasn't the Taken King. He wasn't considered as a king, no... He was practically a God. ~A little introduction to the Lord behind it all in Guardians. | I need to get around to making a cover for Guardians. Wednesday, 06/06/16 * Snowstripe : @Ox: Don't you mean ᚠ''Rebel ''ᚠ''NoThankYou? "Rise of Iron"? Reminds me of my Tanki team I had once. Our thing was we all had iron in our usernames. We would say "Iron is honor! Iron is power! From the dust of gold, Iron will rise." *Ox: No, I mean #Rebel #NoThankYou. | Rise of Iron. You've been tested by Lord Saladin in the Iron Banner, now you're ready for the ultimate test. Rise to be an Iron Lord alongside Lord Saladin and stop SIVA, a technological plaque. | I should be a commercial voice actor. I'd be perfect for the job. *Snowstripe : You know what, Ox? You have a face for radio. jk jk *Ox: Sure thing, Benchwarmer. c; *Heather: I know what ya mean by starting fanfics without thinking about them very much, Snow. I do that with HTTYD. >_< I need to stop and think about the story more before I start writing it. XP | Ugh man I so tired... :P We had pizza today... and got hiking shoes for me... and ''Tintin and Alph-Art... now our collection is totally complete!!!!! ^.^ *happybuttireddance* *Ox: My mom got sworn in to be a CASA agent at a court in our county tonight. It's for those under 18 and I don't know the name of it because my mom said one thing and my dad said another. We even toured the Juvenile Detention Center and I'll say I was forced against my will by my parents. Thank goodness there were no inmates. It's not that I'm scared they'll attack, is just that... Well... I'm not gonna go into detail because it bothers me. | time to eat my crazy ice cream I got. M&Ms, Oreos, chocolate sauce, and chocolate ice cream. I think there is a lot more to it. #Diabetes4Lief *Heather: There are some really fun chat emotes on HTTYD wiki! I asked Annabeth and Percy, and she said I could use them, so I'm going to put some of them on here. ;D *Ox: Catching my breath, letting it go. Turning my cheek for the sake of the show. Now that you know, this is my life, I won't be told what is supposed to be right. Catch, my breath. No one can hold me back, I ain't got time for that. Catch, my breath. Won't let them get me down, it's just so simple now. This song empowered me and empowered the characters in my head with nothing left but themselves. Yes, I have an entire fantasy running through my head with characters. Most of them have gone through traumatic experiences and it's always fun to talk to them inside my own mind. What? Me, insane? Pffft, no! Only lonely! *<Ox would like to announce: "Guardians- Chapter 3 is FINALLY out! It's been hard to even stay on task and be motivated to write, and I apologize. I just don't feel as supported as I did before and I guess that got to my head."> *Heather: I just... said my secret theory about Hiccup and Astrid being engaged in RttE out loud. And now I just said it again. *dies* | @Ox: Same here. XP So many charries with crazy stories that I've never written and will never write. :P Thursday, 07/07/16 * Snowstripe : Just posted Chapter One of Darkhelm. Hope you enjoy it. We've also got a male seer, or as he calls himself, Oracle of the Voices and the Nameless. * Heather: It's really awesome so far!!! ^^ Want any art done for it or anything... ? ;D * Snowstripe : Sure! Thanks :) You could draw Scytha if you want. He's not that hard to draw. You just draw a whole bunch of dark robes with yellow eyes peering out. If you want, you could give him a mask, but you don't have to. * Heather: Sure, i'll give it a try! ;D | We should have an auto-refresh thingy on the Wiki Activity, but I have no idea how to do it. Do you? :P | I was having such an AMAZING dream about riding a horse, we were galloping around the pasture and loop, and I wanted to go on forever but then mom WOKE ME UP!!! DX | Augh, I hate edit conflicts. XP | The Chicken needs more votes!!! Vote for Chicken!!! *Ox: The Lord in Guardians will have a major twist that turns the plot around and shifts the minds of characters. What doya guys think it might be? :P *Snowstripe : Ooh, that our two protagonists will get body-swapped? *Ox: I'm sure Hudson would never be seen again as he's too busy with a back scratcher used to scratch his new belly. | If you are Deviantart member and are looking to brighten someone's day, look at this! Summer Card Project. Anyone who sends in a qualifying card can get a free month of Core Membership! That sounds like a deal for brightening someone's day majorly! Read the post for more details. | I just did a roll on my bed and a vault over my bed. I think I will equally compare to Matpat in their free YouTube Red episode of "Game Lab" where they reenacted "Mirror's Edge". Friday, 07/08/16 * Snowstripe : Good morning folks. *Ox: It's 43 minutes past noon here. | Yay it's going to storm. But luckily I get my replacement for my Beats headphones from Apple today. Don't know when they'll deliver it, but it's supposed to be today. | I made my badger fursona last night. now I'm going to scan it and try coloring it digitally... oh god this will be terrible xD *Heather: G'mornin'. Eating my Cheerios out of my new awesome Chinese bowl with DRAGONS ON IT!!! We got four just like it and several other bowls for my birthday party. :D *I know this is rather sudden, but the Higher Administration (aka me lol) has decided we're implementing Season Naming and December Cookie points to go along with the October Ale Points we have. The Cookie System will be similar to its alcoholic counterpart, but not quite. All throughout December, every message you leave, every comment you make, every reply you make on the Forum and Mess counts as a gift. For it, you are given a cookie. It ends on Christmas Day, where every one who participated gets 10 free cookies. *Ox: I using Deviantart Muro tool to color my fursona sketch. Looks flat but really good :) *Snowstripe : Just saw it, and I added some chapter art from some Redwall books onto the Wiki. *Ox: I think I found my new method of coloring :) If you got line art that you'd like colored digitally, I'm here. Just messin' around and trying to make cool designs and textures with the tools given. *Heather: That's a REALLY cool pic, Ox! ;D Maybe we could do a collab. I draw it, and you color it, or somethin'. :D | OH MY THOR NEED THEMMMM O.o *'Saturday 7/9/16' *Ox: I think I might color my This is Gospel otter. | Pokémon Go... Apparently it makes people trespass because of "Gyms" at random locations... Some guys even got shot at for trespassing. Idiots. | got my 2nd Llama Badge on Deviantart :3 *Heather: I just wrote a whole short Hiccstrid fic. Can't believe I wrote that. O.o | Just drew this awesome picture of Judy. :D <3 *Ox: If I showed you my flaws, if I couldn't be strong, tell me honestly, would you still love me the same? | Some good pics there. ;) | I haven't worn a shirt in 5 days. When we were at King's Island's "Soak City", a girl was eyeballing me. Of course my mom pointed that out. >.< I'm not emotionally ready for this!!! *slips on shirt, only to rip it off again* *Heather: *yawns* Man, I'm tired. Just got back from my friend's graduation/birthday party. We played capture the flag, cops and robbers, murderer, and several other things and now I'm all exhausted. XD *falls asleep* Sunday 07/10/16 * Snowstripe : @Ox: I'm lucky. I'm the Bane of the Feminine Form, so that's why I don't get outside much. *Ox: in 4 days my mom leaves for Dallas for something for Advocare. She's big into that, but doesn't sell much. She's just getting the hang of it and is heading to Dallas for their "Success School". Must be hard to for her to be a mom, person of CASA for a county court, and doing Advocare. tbh I'm happy I get a break from her. #MensNight! *Heather: That watchlist thing is a good idea, Snow! Mind if I copy ya? XD | OHHHH MY THOR I was just kinda joking, but then DagurDeWhite went and drew this. So gross and funny and weird all at the same time!!! I'm gonna have nightmares now!!! XD *groannnn* ROFL *Ox: I just looked at Snow's fanfic and noticed he pointed to me directly when he made his announcement. Either I am in trouble or some Rookbane is getting thrown in there. If I'm in trouble... I SWEAR IT WAS BRANDIL! *bolts* *E: Hey Guys! Sorry for the inactivity; my life's pretty much turned inside out with all this work and medical stuff ;_;. I hope I can get back to work soon, and with luck, be as active as I used to! *Ox: My friend started questioning my sexuality because of my avatar's background. I just thought it was a cool gradient. ._. | <('.'<) (>'.')> ^('.')^ v('.')v KIRBY DANCE *Snowstripe : Alright guys. The Higher Administration has decided that "I'm looking at you, Rookbane" is now an officially licensed meme here at the B'.'R.o'.'S. Wiki (idk if it is). It is among the ranks of "Proud supporters of the Black Arts" and "Great Glaux". | @Ox: They did? Ignore 'em. It happened to me in 6th grade, and I really didn't care. | @Heather: Sure. Just give me credit. *pastes template on the page, which says: "Don't go givin' Heather credit, 'cos this is my idea! Mine! Mine!"* *Ox Rookbane: Alrighty then, but I hold the right to remove it for using my name just in case things get hairy ;) | You really have me thinking a Rookbane might be thrown in your new fanfic. FYI, looking at the time it's supposed to happen (40 seasons after Rogue Crew), Ox wouldn't even be born then. ^.^ | *game makes update for American holiday "4th of July" "oh cool" *AK47 and RPK added* "why Russian weapons on an American holiday. you idiot" *Snowstripe : I'm just kidding; keep your corset on. *Ox: I'm fine with the meme as long as it isn't slander <3 | When you get into a debate about politics with the most ignorant person, you wish to shoot yourself. I am one such. lol I think I won by mile. | Personally like the new avatar better than having the gradient. *Heather: Okay, I'll be sure to tell it was your idea. ;D | Hey E!!! It's okay, it happens to everyone. ;P Hope you can be more active again soon! ^^ | I really liked that rainbowy background, but Idk, this new one might be even cooler... is it supposed to look like ink and blood? XD It should just look like blood. That's my favorite kind of background. XD *Ox: It's different colors of ink. | E is back, again. Hopefully more active, yeeeeeesssssss? (I've been working on different voice impressions for fun :D) *Heather: Wow! I drew a human that I am actually happy with!!! (for now at least) :D Her head is not huge or weirdly shaped for once. :P | Oh, well I'll always think of it as blood. ;D | Voice impressions? I do that all the time. I don't think I have a normal voice. XD jk. *Dagur voice* BORED AGAIN!!! *E: Woo; nice job! I like how the braid looks like, as well as the aspects you kept from your fursonas' designs (gotta love those clunky boots). Also, anyone knows when the next art contest is gonna occur. I missed the first one, ;_;. I might as well post the concept for that one. I also have a concept for a meme (which is awful) ;_;. Monday, 07/11/16 * Snowstripe : Good afternoon. *Ox: I got a surprise I will be giving everyone sometime. Don't know when, but I will give one. :) | I can't draw a human head realistically, so my cover idea for Guardians is scrapped. Probably will do something more easier and bland. Simple can be sweeter. :P *Heather: Just finished the last episode of Puss in Boots and AAAAAHHHH this cliffhanger is even worse than RttE!!! D: I can't believe he's the villain... that cute, sweet, funny little guy... O_o I never suspected him even for a moment!!! DX | Thanx! :) Lol I got the boots from httyd in the first place and I like them cause they're so easy to draw, and balance it out when my charries get big heads. ;P Yeah, we need another contest soon, so E can join! :D | Ooh, what is the surprise? Oh wait, then it wouldn't be a surprise... XD *Ox: I love to give teasers, but not this time. You'll have to wait. | putting an iPhone on a shotgun is the best idea ever. lol | I think I need to stop speaking different languages on websites and chats... I keep getting commercials in different languages and I have no clue what they even say... Thanks, YouTube! *Snowstripe : Deciding on Moonborne to be the title of a book series I'm writing in my head. *E: Something tells me this will be about a person...being born on a moon or some jazz. By the way, does anyone know how to get rid of the "Gone Adventuring" Stamp on my profile. I don't want other users to assume I'm gone when I'm clearly here ;_;. *Ox: I took the Gone Adventuring template off your profile. yw :) | My mom got Pokémon Go on her phone... brb I'm gonna grab it. lol apparently our community is going to do a scavenger hunt for it or it's just us losers :3 | fun fact: I never chew macaroni and cheese. I always swallow it whole. It's been with me since I was very young. *Heather: I'm writing Protectors of Peromia in my head. Don't know if I'll ever actually write it though. :P It's actually a vague idea that has been floating around in my head for a while, but today I finally made it into something. I'm working on some concept art for it. I like my mermouse!!! ^^ | To me it sounds like somebody is stranded on the moon. XD | Fun fact: I hardly ever chew any of my food. I just swallow it too quickly and choke on it. Whee. XP AL THE TIME. >_< *Ox: 2 little kids rang a doorbell of a house. The guy answered and they said, "Can we go in your backyard and catch a Pikachu, sir?" He looks down a them and sees him being the little boy. Then, he slams the door in their face. "Guess who has a Pikachu now, *bleep*!" ~True story from Pokémon Go. I think I have a topic to start Drunk Badger Chronicles on. *Heather: I've got so many mythological creatures running around in my head I can't keep them straight! ;P Mermice, unicorns, pegasus, chimeras, werewolves, lycanwings, fauns, phoenixs, sphinxs... got any suggestions? :) *Ox: lets make our own mythological creature for the wikia, then new meme for it. | Lies I've told a lot: "I'm Fine!", "That looks great". Sorry, not everyone gets my attention. (Not saying I lie to you guys, I'm actually enjoyin' the art you guys shove on here. Then again on the topic of lies I could be lying about this but I could by lying about the topic of lying and that would be lying about the entire thing and... I love loops like this c:) *Heather: *confused* now I'm not sure if I should trust you! Jk jk XP I always do my best not to lie, but if I said I never lie, that would be one right there. >_< | Okay, how about... something crossed with a badger... Tuesday, 07/12/16 *Ox: ok now you're just trying to poke at my weakness. I've already seen art of Werebadgers. I'm good on that. | When you listen to "Try Everything" without the Zootopia background sounds from the official music video and you mentally put it in. | *opens Pokémon Go* "Our servers are experiencing issues. Please come back later." ...Twice now. I haven't even gotten a chance to play it yet. *facepaw* *Heather: Ikr? I also do that with soundtracks. Like in the track Zen Ball Master, I know right when to say "Skadoosh!" and the second right when the ship explodes and everything. Also when they're jumping off the palace as it's collapsing. ^^ Like my favorite moment. XD | He's Puss, he's Puss in Boots, and when the sun goes down, he walks on through the town, looking for romance... now I have that song stuck in my head. XD *Ox: When I read that I said "Romans" instead of "romance". o.o | my mom is so eager for the Pokémon Go servers to get back online. I downloaded it last night and now all she does is say "don't go running outside looking for Pokémon" whenever she leaves. Thing is, I can't when the servers are constantly down xD | I never knew "A Team" by Ed Sheeran was about a heroine user. Oh God... Her face seems, slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries.. | I love making myself milkshakes :) *Snowstripe : How about a redjack or baeroc? | I can't make myself milkshakes; too many calories anyhow. *E: I suggest the unimeradgetaurewappa, which is part unicorn, part mer-person, part badger, part centaur, part shrew, and of course, part kappa. House Unimeradgetaurewappa to the end! *Raises sword* l I've been thinking about getting Pokemon Go on my phone, though I'm not sure If that'd be a good idea, considering I might find a rare shiny cleffa in the middle of a bustling city highway. Either way, might be fun to discover Arceaus in my basement. l I don't remember the last time i had a smoothie ;_;. My family recommends kale smoothies instead. Yum. Kale... *Heather: Ughh, I haven't gotten any farther on DoR!!! I'm at a part with lots of talking, and I need to get a lot of things in there that I have planned and are very important to the story later on. Any advice? XP | Wow, that's a mouthful! O.o XD | Scary man dragon, he didn't kill us, I'm glad he didn't, now we can go home... XD I love Tone Death. * Ox: I tried to catch a Charmander but the app is so glitchy. Probably because an iPod doesn't have a GPS signal or if does but I don't have the setting on. | my mom gave me her phone and it works so much better. She's allowing me to use it now. Crap, I need to get my own device, but I sniped my Artist/Writer name on her phone... Wonder if I can log in on my own device for it... but I got myself a Charmander! :D Wednesday, 07/13/16 * Snowstripe : Alright guys. I fixed the stats template. Text goes alongside it now, instead of beneath it. *Ox: Downtown in our small town, there are about 8 Pokestops next to each other. My mom and I drove to Grandma's and I caught a lot of Pokémon. Got to evolve 2, though missed some rares :c *E: Maybe when your at a part with lots of exposition and dialogue, Heather, you could squish it with some sort of event or interrupt it, which helps add suspense. For example, Dagru took Hiccup and Company somewhere to dry off for the night, but they get ambushed by a few vermin when Dagru is explaining something. *Ox: I could keep a journal about Pokémon Go. I walked over 2km in my neighborhood and the only Pokémon I found were Eevee(s), Rattata(s), and Pidgey(s). :c | ...I don't even know if I will even roll out my surprise. :P *Heather: My brother said he saw a video where there were a whole ton of people in a park and they were all walking around playing Pokemon Go. XD | Thanks, E!!! ;D I'll also keep it funny with the twins of course. XD | I think I'll call my rewrite of The Rogue Crew "Rogue's Son" or something like that. Any ideas? Anybeast? :) *Heather: Ohhhhhhhhhhh that picture of Dagru Sayna drew... it's too much... *dies* It's SO AMAZIN"!!!!!! Now... I feel worse about what I'm gonna do to him.... plot twists... DX *cries* Thursday, 07/14/16 *Ox: Sayna did 1 pic for me, and I did 1 pic for her (because I forced her to give me something to draw). I don't know if I should ask her for something for Renaissance cuz #YOLO *Snowstripe : I'm waiting for my account on the Barrow-Downs to be activated. *Heather: Yolo? Not true. ;) | Barrow-Downs? Whazza? | Now the garage smells like candlewax, cause we've been making candles. :D *Ox: we dropped my mom off at the airport. She's a bit nervous traveling alone-- and I wouldn't blame her for going to Dallas. Then we went to Dairy Queen for a Linner (In between lunch and dinner) and had ice cream. Took a scenic route and it rained so hard that we were splashing water everywhere. | Barrow-Downs? Clueless. | there's rarely anything good on the radio anymore. *sigh* Only heard 1 Ed Sheeran song and that was practically it for all the good songs. And what a coincidence to flip to two different channels and have that darn Ellie Goulding song from "50 Shades of Grey" playing. ._. *Snowstripe : Went on a walk with my dad and the family dog this evening, and it began to rain. People were still walking casually as if it wasn't, so we just turned around and casually walked home. I got soaked though. *Heather: The Fish is awesome. :D | Here in Oregon, we go to the beach in the rain. XD It's funny when we see somebdy with an umbrella, and we go, "They're not from Oregon." XD Well, our third of Oregon. The other two thirds are desert. ;P | I think I finally have an idea. I'm going to type what I have of the part I'm stuck on onto a doc on the computer, then edit it a bit there, since it's easier on there. Then when I'm happier with it, I can put it from there onto the wiki! :D Hopefully this works! ;) | Watching my brother gut a fish. Eeeeeeeooooooooo... XD Not as gross as the bear cause it's on a smaller scale. ;D *Ox: my mom's flight last night was delayed to 6 AM today. Now, she's giving up as it was delayed again. Stupid airlines and their excuses... "oh we need to fuel the plane" *they had all night to do so* | back to writing after I took a short break. :3 *Heather: Finally working on Defenders! :P Heeheehee, wait till ya see what Ruff does to Dagru. XD I'm still not quite sure what his reaction should be... ;P *E: Here in my state, the rain is always freezing ;-;. l Sorry about your mom's plane! But then again, you never know what might happen with aircrafts. The pilots might've been late as well. Aerodynamics is frightening.l I have to finally finish a chapter for "Legend of Eulalia" (LoE?). Also, It's about time we updated our pass-a-long! I might be able to crank out a bit soon. *Heather: Just so ya guys know, I'm gonna be gone tomorrow morning, won't be able to get on until the afternoon probably. :P I'm going to leave super early in the morning and help my Nana move. Just so you know I haven't died. ;) Saturday, 07/15/16 * Snowstripe : Good noontide. *Ox: uggghhhhh we were driving and I missed some really good pokemon because of the stupid app not allowing me to tap it. rip | so tired after swimming all day.... groaaaaannnnn *Deyna: Hey guys I'm Deyna the coolest otter in the US and no I'm not an alternate account of Heather's. And don't tell Skipper Riley I'm here! *hides* *Heather: *groan* Aghhh, Deyna followed me here! Again, Deyna, if you don't watch your big mouth, or make any trouble, I will personally tell Skipper. *sigh* Sorry about him, guys. Oh great. Do NOT let him near Brandil, Ox! Those two together would be quadruple trouble! >.< And yes, Deyna, you are an alternate account of mine, how else do you think I know your password? ;D | Ughhh, man, I'm so tired. Got up at like 7 this morning and worked hard moving heavy boxes and furniture until like 12. XP zzzzzzzzzzzz..... *Snowstripe : My older brother came over and watch Fantastic Four with me this evening. Very entertaining. Sunday, 07/17/16 ' *Heather: Ughh, I wasn't coding correctly, so I clicked on the example to see the correct way, and now it thinks I did that! XP I wasn't getting the conditional block in the right place. :P *Snowstripe : "''I come from under the hill, and under the hills and over the hills my paths led. And through the air, I am he that walks unseen. I am the clue-finder, the web-cutter, the stinging fly. I was chosen for the lucky number. I am he that buries his friends alive and drowns them and draws them alive again from the water. I came from the end of a bag, but no bag went over me. I am the friend of bears and the guest of eagles. I am Ringwinner and Luckwearer; and I am Barrel-rider." ~ Bilbo Baggins. I am seriously thinking of changing my username to Barrel-rider. | @Heather: What do you mean? *Heather: I was looking at this cool website. ;) | Hey, we're reading The Hobbit right now! :D Nahh, I don't think you should. You know you can only change it once, so you wouldn't be able to change it back. But maybe for an alt account ot something. ;) *Brandil: i'm going to need an address and some clothing to find this Deyna. *Ox: I will personally fling you off Salamandastron's highest peak if you think about it. | Ed Sheeran has such a cool cat or he's either really drunk... STILL AN AWESOME CAT best cat 2k12 *Snowstripe : Here's a quote that will be in my fanfiction in a future chapter: "Don't cling to a deadbeast's fortress; lest you hang from that deadbeast's blade." - ? (I know who said it, but I'm not telling C:) *Heather: *facepaw* Rogue otters. XP | Don't cling to a deadbeast's fortress.... lest you hang from their blade..... hmm I will remember that. ;D What do it even mean. XP | Last night I had an epic dream that Drago and Eret were fighting, and Drago had him pinned to the ground with his bullhook pointed at his neck, but Eret was holding it off and struggling to keep it away. Then Hiccup called to Drago, which distracted him, and Eret grabbed the bullhook and stabbed Drago right in the heart with it!!! How awesome is that!!! ^^ Well, I hope Hiccup is the one to kill him for real, but it was still epic. ;D Oh, and for a moment, Eret's hair was gone, then the next it was back. XD | "Denial is part of the grieving process, Hiccup." Well this time it isn't, Snotlout. Dagur IS ALIVE!!! :/ | Yeah XP 'Monday, 07/18/16 ' * Snowstripe : Good noontide. *Ox: I think I'm going to go back to writing Guardians after another break >-> I'm seriously not motivated to write it and it doesn't feel fun, but like work. Hah, probably because I have other thoughts swimming in my head that sounds fun at the moment xD | I sit down to write and this is all I can think of... out the backdoor but I love her anyway | well I guess I just got the 5000th edit. first was the 1000th, now 5000th. dank 'Tuesday, 07/19/16 ' * Snowstripe : Nice, Ox! *Ox: Microsoft Edge randomly refreshes my pages. Restarting didn't work. Might have to fully transfer to Google Chrome D: | I think I might draw something new today and color it digitally. Going for a scenic background instead of plain white and a character. | I think my brother took a dump on my laptop because it's acting funky all the sudden. ................either I kill myself or its him. uuuuugggggghhhhh *Snowstripe : Somebody told me this world's gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. She was looking kinda dumb with her finger and her thumb in the shape of an 'l' on her forehead. *Heather: Dagur needs a new name. Dagur the Adorable. XD XD How bout Dagur the Hugger? XD Dagur the Lovable... Dagur the Cuddly Affectionate Brother... okay I don't have any good ones. XP | Heehee, this coding is fun! I made a dancing yeti! ^^ *Ox: my laptop has had to restart 4 times due to system errors. Did an entire computer scan with AVG and found nothing. Different errors for each restart. I am beyond ticked off and I hope that shutting it down fully will be fine for it. Not interested in a factory reset or something similar (keeps my photos and docs, but removes every downloaded game or application). | yay nondiital coloring today *Heather: Yeee we got our first egg from our chickens today! I heard them making a bunch of noise, went in the chickenhouse and there was a cute little egg in one of the boxes! :D Don't know whose it was though. I wonder what color Sif's will be. :) | Lol we should play the excuses game on here. :D 'Thursday, 07/21/16 ' *Ox: welp if my laptop restarts again due to errors, RIP I think I might just reset it. Deletes all my apps (RIP the days I spent downloading my fun games :c) but saves my files and documents while redownloading Windows. That would be my last resort | my eyes still feel like they're burning due to the pool. | Working on a large piece of art. Kinda like the one where I'm in the woods just chillin' with the reliable Ravenshaft. *Heather: i'm getting much better at drawing humans. :) Also have been experimenting, trying to get the color of their skin just right so the scanner doesn't mess it up but it still looks good on paper. ;P | Lol I just went for a practice walk with my bacpack and new shoes. now i feel like I'm walking 6 inches off the ground. XD Have i mentioned that i'm going to be gone this weekend? Besides my birthday, we're also going backpacking. :D I won't have internet access. DX *Ox Get to skip the 2nd day of school for a welcome back school party + my birthday party. I don't want to meet new teachers :( | was woke up while enjoying my sleep because going to have breakfast with cousin and grandpa, then museum. | yay I get to break out of the inescapable prison in Skyrim. God all this for gettin greeted by some loser in the city who made me be nosy for him. *<Notice: Odd Jobs has been updated. New job: Transparent background images for nearly every David Elliot painting on the Salamandastron poster.> *Heather: Wait, whuh? :P | Lol I keep almost getting Boneshatter mixed up with Shattermaster. I promise I named Boneshatter before Dagur ever got a dragon. XD XD So I'm calling another of Dagru's ships Shattermaster... ;D "Is he awesome? Is he dangerous? Is he deadly? Cause I already got a name for him: Shattermaster!!! ........ Is that my dragon's breakfast?..." XD *Ox: I have the temptation to spam "lol" on the Messhall... | don't ask why I'm playing a dressing game (came with free prizes for my avatar). so someone and I literally are going against the categories to look disgusting, stupid, or could use a little more clothing (there's crock-tops for the girls and some of the stuff isn't child friendly xD) *Heather: Seriously why. XD | Ugghhh, i need to work on DoR so much.. *headdesk* >_< *Heather: OH THAT WAS THE GROSSEST THING EVER HE GOT THE COCKROACH IN HIS MOUTH OMT!!!!!! I feel kinda sick now.... I'm going outside... XP *Ox: went to BestBuy and it was like walking through a candy store. Zootopia on Bluray for 22$ (my dad says it "wasn't a great movie". hi u ok?). Rachel Platten's "Wildfire" was 13$ and of course, Taylor Swift's "1989" was 15$. Saw some drawing tablets and I kinda drew on the Windows computers that had touch screens... I wrote "hi" and a smiley face. | I digitally made my dad a birthday card. let's say the content on the inside is upside down... remind me to never do it again. I posted the pieces on Deviantart if you ever wanted to use my card. *Heather; Oooooh what if someone tried to assasinate Hiccup at his and Astrid's wedding like what happened at Horace and Evanlyns'?!?! That would be so cool!!! XD Lol I still say Evanlyn even though she's Cassandra. XP | Lol have you seen Zootopia as Told by Emoji? XD '''Saturday, 07/23/16 * Heather: Yaaaaaaaaaa mom made my cake look like Po's face and it's so awesome!!!!! ^^ <3 <3 | Boy, today will be busy... ;P *Ox: I don't know what to change my profile pic to. I don't like my current one because it just feels... flat. :P *Heather: packing up right now so we can be ready to leave super early tomorrow. XP My pack actually isn't as heavy as I thought it would be. 22 pounds or something. No problem!!! Though of course, once we finish the 6 mile hike... XP Cya guys!!! o/ XD *Ox: its a big conspiracy but I believe some butthurt kid out there is mad because I beat him in a game, so he decides to DDoS me. | I spent 3 hours straight working on remaking something. progress: finally got 2 working weapons, adjusted HUD, searched for meshes to use. *Heather: I'm alive!!! Somewhat, that is. I have at least four spider bites, and a bazillion other mosquito ones all over, even though I used a ton of bug spray!!! Deer and elk kept tramping and thudding through the camp. I'm gonna go sleep nowzzzzzzzzz.... XP *Ox: the only insect bite/sting I've ever had was a wasp sting by my wrist on that bone where it looks like it pops out. #anatomy | my avatar... Mafia Otter. feelin' like grab in' me tommy gun and believin' people, but mah tommy gun don't. With my name being Thomas, I was and still called Tommy when I was very young >.> Wednesday, 07/27/16 * Snowstripe : I can't decide if I should call a book series I'm going to make The Countenance Cycle ''or ''The Spear King. *Ox: The Spear King sounds interesting and I think it would be a great name to grab readers into your story. | Was at my aunt's for a slideshow of pictures from their European trip. Some of them were beautiful :D. Of course the kids went in the basement and my cousin is... really weird now. you learn things you shouldn't in school, and it changes a person. *Heather: I like The Spear King best. It sounds much more interesting and attention grabbing. :) | I have weird cousins. XP | ohhh I hope they find Balky or whatever the parrot's name is in the next episode. They never even said what happened to him. :P Dude that was SO creepy and a bit disturbing when Captain Whatsit revealed the eye on his forehead. O_o *'Thursday 7/28/16' *Ox: clothes shopping is boring. | I tried to battle a gym at the restaurant we were eating at for lunch. all my pokemon got obliterated and the pokemon I was facing was near-death. RIP. and I need more pokeballs. got none :c | I can just pick up background sounds in music after I've listened to it long enough. I found out in Katy Perry's Dark Heart I can hear moaning. ._. who the heck thought putting some audio from teenage dream would fit in this song? ._. Friday, 7/29/16 * Heather: *moannnnn* I admitted it and now I'm so embrarressed!!!!! I love this picture!!! DX *dies* *Ox: I lost my iPod and I panicked. Last thing I want is it to be found by some terrorist who uses it to plot a terrorist attack on the US and for it to show up in my mailbox clean, then the FBI and SWAT comes for me. luckily my aunt found it in her car. must've fallen out of my pocket. | Redwall: Warrior Reborn is looking hot with all the models being posted on Twitter from Soma Games. :o *Snowstripe : @Ox: The chances of a terrorist finding it, out of the millions of others of perfectly fine people, are pretty low. I wouldn't worry about it ;) (okay that wink made me look creepy) *Heather: OMT I fell for this then did it to my brother. XD Read it... >:D *ox: didn't fall for it. I easily read it without turning my head. | new fursona: mafia otter. | *about to catch eevee with 2% battery* "c'mon git over here" *dad texts* "NO DAD WHY DID YOU..." *replies back with urgency of catching eevee* *questioned what eevee is* *answers* *back to app* "NO YOUR GONE EEVEE" *phone dies* "NOOOOOOOOOO" *Heather: Awww man!!! Shh don't give it away to Snow!!! ;P Here, see this one. >:D And this XD And... here is another.... *Ox: Made a new fursona character... Named him Delta, and he sounds pretty sweet :D | heather what the heck are you doing. *E: I once made a fursona also named Delta in my cringe-y redwall fanfic I wrote in 6th grade. Anyhoo, is it alright if I suggest an art contest? We haven't had one in a while, and I have an interesting topic to go around. *Heather: I'm... sitting here at the computer. | I'm up foranother contest? What is your idea? :D *E: Crackship children. Baisically, I asign randomly generated redwall characters, and YOU have to design a child for them! Species, gender, and/or continuity doesn't matter. I could make a child of Mariel Gullwhacker and Idga Drayqueen. Personality is a plus. *Heather; ohhh man a Silver Phantom would be perfect for the King of the Wilderwest!!! I hope Windwalker really is one!!! Toothless is a Sea Dragon, so ya never know. ;D | ??? Okayy... sounds interesting! XD *Ox: Delta is practically my kick-butt otter character :) | So we have to make a child of a Redwall couple..? oh goodness gravy | You guys should check out my deviantart... I decided I want to write short little stories and put it only on there. I've got one up there now, and it's pretty cool :) me deviantart ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<><*< _____________________________________________________________________________________